Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method for driving the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of information technology, the market for displays that play an intermediary role between users and information is growing. Thus, display devices such as organic light-emitting displays (OLEDs), quantum dot displays (QDDs), liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and plasma display panels (PDPs) are increasingly used.
These display devices each comprise a display panel comprising a plurality of subpixels, a drive part that outputs a drive signal to drive the display panel, a power supply that generates and supplies power to the drive part.
A display device comes in a small, medium, or large size. For a small display, power consumption even in milliwatts plays an important role to determine battery lifetime. For this reason, various methods for improving the operation time (execution time) of small or medium displays have been proposed.
In order to improve the operation (execution) time of small or medium displays, the display panel is typically temporarily turned off, or the luminance is lowered, during a display-off period, in which no image is displayed on the display panel. Also, the drive frequency of the display panel is lowered during this period. However, these conventional methods still need further improvement.